The Bones' Letters
by The Overseer's of Hell
Summary: A series of letters Between Amelia Bones and her brother, Edgar, during the peak of the first wizarding war. Rated 5 because of possible dark content
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a series of letters between Amelia Bones and her brother Edgar during the peak of the first wizarding war. Submission for the Hogwarts Houses Challenges. This letter is a submission by Lily Fae in the House of Ravenclaw.

The Owlery. Amelia Bones and her brother Edgar during the peak of the first wizarding war.

Drabble Club: Silence

Quidditch Pitch: Hopeful

Final word count: 515

 _Dear Edgar,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well, brother. I'm not sure if you've been following the news, but I have some terrible news to share with you. Mother is dead. Her body was recovered during a raid on a suspected death eater home. I still feel sick to my stomach from the sight, and I had to identify her body. I barely could though. It was just so gruesome. I will only tell you about it if you really desire to know._

 _That's not the only bad news though. Father has been missing for a week. He went to work one day and never showed up the next. I've sent so many owls with no response that I fear the worst. I can only hope that he's not tortured the way mother was._

 _I'm beginning to lose faith in the world. I know that it's wrong to only now write to you. I was just so angry at you for abandoning your family in such hard times. And now I can't understand why you didn't try harder to get us to go with you. I regret not talking to you all these years. I miss the bond we used to have, but you were right to have taken your wife and fled. I lock my home down and enchant it every night, yet I'm afraid it won't be enough. I am tempted to set a spell that will block out the sounds of anything outside my home. They've been so close. I think they're looking for me because I work for the ministry. I sent in a owl, claiming to be ill. I barely leave my home._

 _What is it like in France? Is it beautiful? Is it peaceful? How is your family? Are you safe? Merlin, I hope so. How are the kids? Have you heard from Edward? He took Laura and fled. She's pregnant you know. I can't believe he married a muggle given the circumstances and the status of our family. We are being hunted, and I'm afraid we're not going to survive._

 _I feel so alone and trapped. I cannot bear the thought of losing anyone else. I want to hold a service for mother, but the Death Eaters have been targeting funerals. Nothing is sacred to them. Nothing! I heard about a wedding that was attacked, and everybody was killed, tortured, raped, or both. Even the children. What kind of monsters could do something like that?_

 _This is not a world I want to live. I'm tired of living in a cage. I'm tired of living in fear, but I can't decide if I should fight or surrender. Some days death seems like such a valid option. Other days, I feel as if I could cast a thousand unforgivable curses. I felt that much rage at seeing mother's body. I can't imagine what she went through. I promise when this is all over, we'll give her the service she deserves._

 _Some days I miss the pure silence. I am hopeful that some day it will return, and I am hopeful that you will too._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Amelia_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** This is Edgar's reply letter to Amelia Bones. This letter is a submission from Firediva0, who is an honorary member of Slytherin in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges.

The Owlery- Amelia Bones and her brother Edgar during the peak of the first wizarding war

Drabble Club: (word) Shadow

Quidditch Pitch: (word) Breathtaking

Final Word Count: 859 (I'm ashamed at how I can never just make a short drabble) -_-

* * *

 _Dearest Amelia,_

 _Mother's…dead? Father's missing as well? That's it…This can't go on. I'm moving back to Britain. I will not let He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named take everything from me. He can't get you too Amelia. I won't allow it._

 _My family and I will move into our family's cottage in Hogsmade, and I'll finally accept the Order of The Phoenix's offer. I won't let them hurt you, Amelia. Even if it's at the cost of my life…_

 _I shouldn't have run away, and I know that. I'm a coward, and I am truly sorry about that. However, I won't run now. I will make sure that no matter what happens to me, you and my family will be safe. You are my life, and my world, and I'll be damned if I let them hurt you any more than they have now. This I promise you…_

 _He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has been allowed to cause destruction for too long. He must be stopped, and with the help of Dumbledore, I believe I will be able to achieve this._

 _As for the details of mother's death, may you please send them in your next letter? I understand that it may possibly be the hardest thing that you've ever done, but…I feel like I just need to know. I'm so sorry, Amelia. You're such a sweet girl…You truly do not deserve to be shown the cruel and merciless side of life._

 _It's okay. I understand completely. Honestly, I am grateful that you have chosen to contact me. I've missed you and I know that it may be too late to say this, but I love you Amelia. I really do. Back in the day, you were the cute little sister that was always hidden in my shadow. Whenever I would turn around you would be there showing your cute toothy little grin, and every time my heart would be filled with warmth._

 _Yes, I have failed as a brother, but I will do anything to make it up to you._

… _I wish I could bring you into a hug right now. It's okay, Amelia. Often, I find myself wondering what it would be like had I thought to take you with me. Would you have still looked upon me with that childish look of adoration you had as a child, or would you look at me with loathing because I separated you from mother and father? When I thought about the latter, I didn't feel guilty for not taking you. After all, wouldn't you be happier with our two loving parents then with I? I'm a coward, and a horrible brother. Someone completely undeserving of your love and adoration._

 _I have failed you and I know that no matter how many times I apologize, I will never truly be forgiven._

 _France is amazing. It's beautiful and the kids love it. Don't worry we're safe. Mary, their mother and my wife, has started up a garden, and often spends hours sitting in the green house with our two children Mika and Johnny. I don't think I've ever seen my wife smile so brilliantly before. Her singing is so peaceful, and she often sings the kids asleep at night as I watch on._

 _It's simply breathtaking, and I wish you were there to witness it as well._

 _Now…How has my dearest little sister been doing? Any men I should know about? Hey, do I need to get my wand ready to send out a few hexes? 'Cause I still know how to do a mean 'Furnunculus'. This time the boils won't leave for a whole 48 hours!_

 _As for Edward, I haven't heard from him for about 4 years now. Laura and he fled? I'll make sure to look into it with Dumbledore's help. Maybe Ed contacted him for help or advice?_

 _Amelia, muggles aren't all bad. They just don't understand our ways. I'm happy for Edward, I think it's about time that he's found some semblance of happiness. He used to just mope around in depression, and it was truly a heart wrenching sight. After all, when we were kids he was just so happy go lucky._

 _I miss him so much, and I promise I'll find him._

 _Amelia…listen to me okay? You will be perfectly fine if I have anything to say about it. You will survive during the war, and find a nice wizard to settle down with. Right now, your happiness is my top priority._

 _We will hold a service fit for mother as soon as the war is over. We'll bury her in the family tomb, and have her wear her beloved scarlet dress and silver jewels._

 _I miss the silence as well, but I will do my best to ensure that our once peaceful lives return to us._

 _Remember, that mother, father, and I will always be with you._

 _Your Doting Brother,_

 _~Edgar_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** This is Lily Fae's entry to multiple Hogwarts Houses Challenges for team Ravenclaw.

1) The Owlery: Letters between Amelia Bones and her brother Edgar during the peak of the first wizarding war.

2) The Drabble Club: Boggart

3) The Quidditch Pitch: Blood was splattered on every wall in the room

Final word count: 675

 _Edgar,_

 _Please don't risk your family by returning now. It's far too dangerous. I have it on good authority that they are hunting our family down. I was out the other day and one of mother's old friends was in the so bloodied and bruised that I was surprised she could see me. But she was tortured simply so they could try to find us. I know it sounds awful, but I've never been happier to have never told her where I live. But I'm moving. Sirius Black happened to be in the area and over heard. He's offered to allow me to move into the safe house he lives in. The order sometimes meets there, so I'd you go against my recommendations and return, I might see you._

 _I used to think you were a coward for running. And I hated myself everyday for thinking it. Now, I only wish I had run too, the second I had the chance. I would have. But I convinced myself that things weren't as bad as we thought. Mother and father knew though. I heard them late at night, fighting after you left. They knew how dangerous it was, they knew you were right, and yet they stayed. But you never failed me as a brother. I failed as a sister. I let my poor judgement end the best relationship I had in my life. You were-are the very best brother someone could have._

 _And you mistake me. I have nothing against muggles. And in fact, I loved Laura very much. But I think it was wrong for Edward to marry and start a family with her right now. She's already in severe danger just for being a muggle, so by marrying into our family she falls under even more. I am mad at him for endangering her life even more, and the life of their unborn child._

 _There are no men in my life. There never had been, and I'm so busy with work, and now hiding, that I doubt if there will be. I cannot imagine falling in love right now. It's just too risky._

 _I know you want to know the details of mother's death. And I've been putting it off. But Sirius thinks it will help. Remember when I was little, and Edward told me that a boggart was living under my bed? Do you remember the actual night terrors i suffered from until you set him straight? I've had bought terrors every night since setting mother's body. Sirius seems to think it might help to write it out, much like with a pensieve. So, I'm forcing myself to do this. But you have to swear to never let your children see this. They do not need this image of their grandmother in their minds._

 _Blood was splattered on every wall in the room. Some of it, I'm sure was hers, but most of it wasn't. She was in the middle of the room, surrounded by the bodies of the other victims. Her clothes, or rather what remained, were filthy, torn, and bloodied. Her arms were cut and bit and sliced and scratched. Her eyes were swollen shut. And her body was broken. It was bent in odd angles and some bones jabbed out, others merely peeked. And-this is the hardest part to say-but it was pretty clear that she was raped. And the stench in the room was awful. I don't know if I could even describe it._

 _I have lost faith in the world. I have lost faith that there might be hope for a better future. How could someone do that to her? She was out mother. She raised us. And loved us._

 _And there's still no news on father. Sirius said there was a plan to get us all into hiding because of how prominent our family is, and they had contacted father about it, but never received a response. I fear the worst for him. I can only hope that they don't torture him like they did mother._

 _Yours,_

 _Amelia._


	4. Chapter 4

Written by Firediva0 of Slytherin house.

Written for:

The Owlery Challenge in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum.

Drabble Challenge in the Hogwarts Houses Challenges Forum. Prompt- (word) hope.

* * *

 _Dearest Amelia,_

 _I understand your fears, but it's already been decided. We're on our way, and we should be there in the next twelve hours. In order to avoid being seen, we'll be taking the muggle way instead of flooing or apparating. We have all taken measures to look like Muggles, and there is a huge chance that you may not recognize me until I approach you._

 _As for mother...I can honestly tell you that i'm boiling with rage at the knowledge of what happened to her. I find myself wanting to kill whoever was responsible for raping and murdering her, and I wonder if that makes me a monster?_

 _I want them dead, and I want to be the one to do it._

 _I want to hear the screams they release as I slowly kill them. I want to relish in the blood flow as they slowly die, and I want to see the light in their eyes leave as they finally take their last breath._

 _Do you think i'm a monster now Amelia?_

 _You say that i'm not a bad brother and that you've failed as a sister, but in all honesty that's not true. It was you, Amelia, that made me want to continue to be strong. I tried not to cry in front of you and I tried not to be weak because I didn't want you to hate me._

 _It is for that reason that I will do my part to defeat the Death Eaters. Call me selfish, heck you can even call me egoistical, but I refuse to run away now. My pride won't allow it. I want this world to be a better place for not only you but also my daughters and wife._

 _I won't loose anything else that's important to me._

 _Thank you for telling me about the details for mothers death, and please thanks Sirius for me. I'll be thanking him again when I see him, but I want to make sure he understands just how grateful I am for him helping you._

 _Amelia, don't give up on love. There is someone out there in the world that will make you happy, and you deserve that. I know it's risky now but you know what the say: Love is nothing without risks and obstacles. Most of the time it's the hardships that make our love grow stronger for you have not only experienced things together, but also because you've triumphed whatever was blocking your way towards happiness._

 _Not only that, but it's through pain that you learn more about your partner. The pain is and always will be worth it in the end._

 _I don't expect you to fall in love right away. I want you to take your time, and let life take it's course. When you're in love, you'll know it._

 _For example, Edward. I know you say that you hate that he endangered his wife, but that's what comes with love. The fact that she was willing to take the risk to be happy says alot, and later when the war is over, they'll look back and be grateful that they took the risk._

 _My point is, don't give up hope, Amelia. I'll see you soon, sister._

 _Your Doting Brother,_

 _~Edgar_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** The 3rd letter from Amelia Bones to her brother in the Owlery Challenge

The Quidditch Pitch: Pampered

The Drabble Club: "The most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any." Alice Walker

Final word count: 518

 _Dearest Edgar,_

 _I'm sorry you did not see me at the meeting like you thought we would. But I was spotted last week while I was with Sirius and they followed us to the sage house. I am now somewhere else, and I will not be leaving. Sirius is taking care of me though. He's bringing food and books and in charge of my mail._

 _I cannot find a point in love right now. It's just not the time. I'm too scared and everyone is in too much danger. Even if I weren't where I am now, I wouldn't have the time._

 _I got a letter from Edward today. Laura had the baby early. But she's healthy. We have a niece and I've attached a picture, just in case he didn't send you one. I told him that he needs to write you, and I told him about mother. I haven't heard back, but I don't expect to for a while. I hate that I took away from his moment with Laura and their daughter. They've named her Susan._

 _Do you think he will be mad at me? He deserved to know, but I couldn't tell him any sooner because I didn't know where he was._

 _I know I said I do not find a point in love, but I might be in love. I just can't say who it is. I dare not admit it, not even on paper. If I don't admit it to myself, then it won't be real and I can't get hurt of anything happens._

 _I don't know of they told you, now that you're back, but they found one of father's ears and a pinky. Merlin, I can't imagine what kind of torture they're putting him through. How can they do this to people. We're a prominent family of pureblood status. The exact thing they want. I know we're opposed to them and their views, but they shouldn't be killing the one thing they want. It's crazy._

 _I feel like maybe I should hand myself over. I hate hiding, it's awful. But I'm not going to. "The most common way people give up their power is by thinking they don't have any." I have the power to protect myself from them. And I'm going to continue to. I might not be a strong fighter, but I am excellent at hiding and being invisible._

 _Surprisingly I feel very pampered in this home. Sirius does everything he can to make things comfortable. Unfortunately my loft was raided shortly after I moved out, but he managed to bring our family album, of which I added Susan's picture, and a lot of my books. This small place is beginning to feel a little but more home like. And he tries to keep me company. So I feel less lonely._

 _Since you've decided to return, no matter what, how is it being back? How are the kids adjusting? Do you think they'll be okay with the move? Are they leaving behind many friends? Please protect them. More than anyone else, protect your family._

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Amelia_


End file.
